disney_descendantsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mal
' Mal Bertha' is one of the main characters who appears in the Disney Channel Original Movies Descendants, Descendants 2 and Descendants 3. She was told by her mother, Maleficent to steal The Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Before Ben's coronation to be king, he gave the villain kids a chance to be good people who are Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal herself in the first movie. History In the Story book, "The Isle of the Lost", Mal dreams of being on the stone floor of an ancient temple ruin near a lake with a handsome prince; this is where and with whom she goes on a date in Auradon. Also, in the book, she witnesses (while how many friend unconscious after trying to retrieve the Dragon Eye) her mother's wrath on the baby, Aurora. why her dad does not know this baby name mal. mal looling for ben have a baby. * Mal is a natural-born leader. She is depicted as being and have funny quite mischievous, as it is shown in love in too Descendants that she enjoys stealing and spray play painting. She is also depicted as being artistic and enjoys drawing. Mal loves casting spells, but only as needed. She is not a bad person and wants to fight for redemption from all her mother's mistakes she made. Mal is a nice girl, once you get to know her. Mal is also plagued by insecurities, especially in the second movie. That's why she never told Ben she loved him before because she thought she wasn't good enough. Those insecurities are also one of the reasons she fled to the Isle of the Lost. The other is that everyone tried to pressure her into being "A Lady of the court", because of the coming Royal Cotillion, which was also said to be like an engagement to be engaged between Mal and Ben. Near the end of the movie, Mal changes into a dragon similar to her mother's dragon form to fight Uma. Appearance Mal is described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes with golden flakes and is medium height (1.57m). She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for green/purple leather and studs. This changed temporarily in the second movie, where she dyed her hair blonde with purple ends using magic and wore colors similar to Ben's (blue and yellow), due to her social status. At the end of the movie, her hair color is back to a lighter purple than before (Dyed by Dizzy, the daughter of Drizzella, on the Isle of the Lost). Trivia *She's the daughter of Maleficent and Hades. *She and Ben end up together. *Evie is her best friend. *She and Audrey were enemies, due to her (Mal's) mother being "the evil fairy" who cursed Aurora which is her (Audrey's) mother. At the end of the third film, though, their enemy status is much decreased and they might become friends. *Due to her mother being classed as the worst villain of all time, Mal is considered the leader of her friends. *Her first full name is Maleficent after her mother. Her mother revealed this in the first movie, and is only called “Mal” due to her mother not thinking she is worthy of her full name. *Her name (supposedly nickname) "Mal" means bad in Spanish, French and Portuguese. *In a scene where she tries to save Ben from drowning, it is revealed that she can't swim. *Mal used to tease Uma when she was on the Isle. *At the end of the second film, it is revealed that she can transform into a dragon like her mother. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Female Cast Category:Villain Kids Category:Giants Category:Descendants 3 Category:TROISIÈME DESCENDANTS Category:VKs